Daybreak
by Heterochromer
Summary: Cerita klasik antara mantan Wakil Ketua OSIS I Hwang Minhyun dengan adik kelas absurd bernama Kwon Hyunbin. "—aku tidak sudi dipanggil 'Minhyun sunbae' oleh anak sepertimu!" [Kwon Hyunbin / Hwang Minhyun – Produce 101 Season 2 ft. Nu'est. AU. Non proof-read.]


**Daybreak**

 **(Gonna Steal Your Heart)**

 **.**

Cerita klasik antara mantan Wakil Ketua OSIS I Hwang Minhyun dengan adik kelas absurd bernama Kwon Hyunbin. "—aku tidak sudi dipanggil 'Minhyun _sunbae_ 'oleh anak sepertimu!"

[Kwon Hyunbin / Hwang Minhyun – Produce 101 Season 2 ft. Nu'est. Non proof-read.]

* * *

Inspired (so hard) by : Steal Your Heart – Unit Black (Boys24). The song is lit, you guys need to check it out!

* * *

Jajaran OSIS di angkatan kelas dua belas tahun ini memanglah patut dianggap paling 'wah' sepanjang sejarah sekolah ini.

Yang membuat 'wah' bukanlah deretan piala yang berhasil mereka cetak bersama angkatan mereka atau tumpukan sertifikat resmi hasil kompetisi-kompetisi yang diikuti banyak muridnya. Itu juga nilai plus yang sangat-sangat plus, tetapi bukan itu.

Visual.

Ya, perawakan wajah seluruhnya benar-benar mengagumkan.

Contohnya, Kim Jonghyun yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS saat masanya. Dia memiliki aura berwibawa yang begitu kuat dari dirinya, bahkan ketika ia berjalan biasa semua orang melihatnya seperti tengah berjalan dengan dagu terangkat dan harga diri selangit—padahal sebenarnya dia adalah siswa yang cukup baik dan ramah sekalipun memang agak _strict_.

Lalu juga ada barisan Badan Pengurus Harian Inti lainnya—Wakil Ketua, Sekretaris, dan Bendahara yang jika mereka digabungkan, rasanya seperti melihat grup siswa dengan tampang papan atas. Ada dua wakil ketua, satu sekretaris, dan satu bendahara—mengerikannya, kelima-limanya (bersama dengan ketua osis mereka) adalah teman dekat. Ketika mereka berlima berjalan bersama, para gadis mulai menahan napas atau menjerit kecil sedangkan para pemuda lebih baik minggir.

Banyak murid kelas sepuluh yang kecewa begitu menyadari bahwa mereka tidak akan dipimpin oleh sederet makhluk tampan di tahun ajaran mereka, terlebih siswi-siswi yang masuk ke front 'Mengediplah-Jika-Salah-Satu-dari-Mereka-Lewat'.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kwon Hyunbin termasuk salah satunya.

Tidak, dia bukan masuk ke kumpulan gadis _kegenitan_ yang menggoda lima mantan BPHI OSIS itu. Ketika mereka lewat di koridor, Hyunbin tidak akan melakukan apapun. Ketika ia mendaftarkan diri ke OSIS, niatan Hyunbin bukanlah untuk melihat mereka. Bahkan ketika mereka men- _follow_ akun Instagramnya, dia tidak kegirangan atau apapun. Biasa saja.

Yah, kecuali salah satu dari mereka, _sih_.

"Terlambat lagi di hari Selasa, Kwon?"

Ah, itu dia. Suara maskulin nun lembut dan merdu menyambut pagi Hyunbin yang cerah—abaikan fakta bahwa kini ia berdiri di pinggir lapangan sepak bola sekolahnya dengan kedua tangan terangkat di udara. Kriteria pagi seorang Kwon Hyunbin tidaklah rumit. Dia hanya butuh mendengar suara Hwang Minhyun berbicara kepadanya, entah itu berupa sapaan atau hinaan.

Biasanya lebih ke hinaan, sih.

Hyunbin hanya bisa nyengir lebar sebelum ia membungkuk sopan ke pada mantan pengurus OSIS itu. "Ehehe, ada _sunbae_. Pagi, Minhyun _sunbae_ ," sapa Hyunbin yang langsung disambut oleh sabetan sadis menggunakan penggaris oleh kakak kelasnya itu. Hyunbin meringis. "Mengapa kau tega sekali di pagi hari, _Sunbae_?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menurunkan tanganmu, Kwon," desis Minhyun kemudian memijit pelipisnya. "Mengapa kau terlambat lagi? Sewaktu itu aku menelepon orangtuamu, mereka mengatakan kau tidak tidur larut malam dan kau tidak berangkat kesiangan. Apa yang membuatmu terlambat?"

Minhyun sudah menelepon orangtuanya? Wah, Hyunbin benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa _sunbae_ kesayangannya ini akan sangat memperhatikannya. " _Sunbae_ menelepon orangtuaku? Aku tidak menyangkanya." Minhyun melempar pandangan tajam ke arah Hyunbin yang tidak ia pedulikan.

"Apa _Sunbae_ tengah merencanakan masa depan kita berdua kepada orangtuaku?"

"KWON HYUNBIN!"

 **.**

Hwang Minhyun, (mantan) wakil ketua OSIS I yang autoritinya bahkan masih terasa setelah tiga bulan ia lepas jabatan.

Bagaimana tidak mau terasa, ia masih _ogah_ melepas jabatannya sebagai ketua Klub Konseling bahkan ketika ia sudah menginjak kelas tiga. Bukan tidak mau, tetapi belum ada kandidat yang bagus untuk menjabat—katanya, sih, begitu. Banyak yang bilang ia haus jabatan, tetapi yang terkalem dari lima mantan BPHI OSIS itu sepertinya sudah tuli jika menyangkut masalah hinaan kepadanya.

 _Terkalem apanya,_ batin Hyunbin sambil memungut sampah dedaunan di lapangan akibat perbuatannya yang menggoda Minhyun habis-habisan. _Dia selalu marah jika sudah berurusan denganku. Tidak kalem sama sekali, aku bahkan bisa melihat urat di wajahnya mulai muncul._

Jujur, kesan pertama Hyunbin saat melihat Minhyun adalah manis. Ia masih ingat saat masa ospek, Minhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ekspresi minim senyum, jelas berlainan dengan Choi Minki—Wakil Ketua OSIS II—yang tampak tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena telah lepas jabatan. Intinya, semua anggota OSIS kelas tiga (termasuk BPHI di dalamnya) terlihat sangat ramah.

Pengecualian untuk Hwang Minhyun dan Kang Dongho, tentu saja. Kalau Kang Dongho mungkin memang wajahnya seperti itu, tetapi Minhyun ...

"Namaku Hwang Minhyun, kelas 12-C. Semoga kalian menikmati ospeknya." Sambutannya yang diiringin senyum tenang nun maut berhasil membuat semua gadis menahan napas (bahkan salah satu teman sekelas Hyunbin adanya yang harus digiring ke UKS karena pingsan), tetapi Hyunbin hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

Dari pandangan pertama itulah, Hyunbin tidak ada lelahnya mengejar Hwang Minhyun.

Reputasi Hyunbin di sekolah tidak terlalu bagus. Dia anak dengan kecerdasan yang biasa saja, malah cenderung agak lambat dalam berpikir. Dia sering terlambat dalam mengumpulkan tugas rumah karena keterbatasan sumber daya otaknya. Dia juga sering terlambat karena tidur terlalu larut malam, entah itu karena asik bermain _game online_ atau mengerjakan tugas (tetapi dia jarang sekali mengerjakan tugasnya di malam hari, biasanya di pagi hari dengan kerja keras mensontek milik temannya).

Namun setidaknya ia ada peningkatan. Setelah ia menyadari Hwang Minhyun adalah motivasi hidupnya selama ini, Hyunbin mulai berusaha mengumpulkan tugas dengan tepat waktu (mengabaikan fakta bahwa nilai tugasnya tidak pernah menyentuh angka lebih dari enam) dan datang sekolah tepat waktu.

Emm, tidak juga, sih. Dia mengusahakan dirinya untuk tetap terlambat di hari Selasa, seperti saat ini.

Karena hari Selasa adalah jadwal Minhyun dalam mengawasi siswa terlambat dan Hyunbin tidak mau melewatkan saat di mana ia bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengan _sunbae_ kesayangannya.

"Apa Minhyun _sunbae_ tidak takut ketinggalan pelajaran?" tanya Hyunbin setelah menyerahkan sekantung penuh daun kering kepada Minhyun yang tengah membaca buku pelajaran di pinggir lapangan. "Jadwal KBM tidak ditunda untuk _Sunbae_. Apa tidak berpengaruh pada akademik _Sunbae_?"

Minhyun mengalihkan wajahnya dari buku yang ia baca. Ia menatap ke sembarang arah, tampak memikirkan jawabannya. "Mengganggu, kalau boleh jujur," jawab Minhyun, nada suaranya lembut sekali. Sangat jarang Hyunbin mendengar Minhyun berbicara dengan nada seperti ini kepadanya, rasanya Hyunbin ingin merekam percakapan ini agar ia terus teringat dengan kelembutan Minhyun. "Tapi ya sudahlah, aku hanya ingin menjalankan tugasku saja."

Terdengar pasrah sekali. "Aku selalu terlambat tiap hari Selasa," kata Hyunbin, kini duduk di samping Minhyun. Selama kakak kelasnya ini tengah lengah, mengapa tidak mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengannya? Hitung-hitung PDKT. "Dan juga selalu ada siswa lain yang terlambat. Itu berarti kami semua mengganggu _Sunbae_ , ya."

"Tidak semua menjadikan terlambat itu sebagai kebiasaan. Aku melihat nama yang berbeda tiap harinya di daftar siswa yang terlambat. Ada yang terlambat karena terlalu larut dalam mengerjakan tugas, ada yang karena terjebak kemacetan akibat kecelakaan, atau bahkan malah ada yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu sendiri," jawab Minhyun, menutup buku yang tadi ia baca kemudian menyadarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. "Aku tidak bisa mengkategorikan itu sebagai 'menganggu' jiak itu merupakan bagian dari tanggung jawabku."

"Aku selalu mendengar banyak orang berbicara buruk pada _Sunbae_. Minhyun _sunbae_ haus jabatan, bolos kelas karena tidak menyukai pelajaran jam pertama di hari Selasa, dan menyalah-gunakan jabatannya sebagai mantan wakil untuk tetap bertahan dan menyakinkan guru-guru," lanjut Hyunbin, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Minhyun. Kakak kelasnya terlihat sangat tenang, mungkin Hyunbin bisa mengerti mengapa semua orang mengatakan ia-lah yang paling kalem.

Hyunbin sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Minhyun tertawa. Ya, kakak kelasnya itu benar-benar tertawa, meski hanya tertawa ringan.

Dia terlihat berkali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mendengarkan rumor seperti itu." Kemudian Minhyun mengerjap, menatap Hyunbin seolah tengah memproses sesuatu. "Kwon Hyunbin! Mengapa kau masih ada di sini?!"

Kini giliran Hyunbin yang tertawa, tetapi bedanya ia tertawa terbahak. Ekspresi Minhyun sangatlah lucu, Hyunbin tidak bisa menahan dirinya. "Astaga, Minhyun _sunbae_ , kau pikir sedari tadi siapa yang mengajakmu bicara?" Ia tersenyum jahil lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Minhyun yang lebih pendek darinya. "Senang bisa mengobrol denganmu. Minhyun _sunbae_ tidak sejahat kelihatannya."

Dan Hyunbin segera melesat menuju kelasnya sambil tetap tertawa, berusaha menghindari Minhyun yang wajahnya sudah memerah padam dan siap melempar sepatunya ke Hyunbin dengan kuat.

"Mengapa aku harus berurusan dengan adik kelas kurang ajar sepertimu, sih?!" Hyunbin bisa mendengar Minhyun menjerit frustasi dari lorong kelasnya yang memang terletak di lantai satu. "Dan aku tidak sudi dipanggil 'Minhyun _sunbae_ ' oleh anak sepertimu!"

Tawa Hyunbin semakin keras.

 **.**

"Dia benar-benar mempesona dan menggemaskan setelah aku berhasil mengobrol dengannya."

Kim Hyeonwoo menghela napas keras sambil memutar bola matanya. "Aku bosan mendengarmu membicarakan Minhyun _sunbae_ sejak kemarin, Hyunbin- _ah_ ," ujar Hyeonwoo jujur sambil membereskan alat tulisnya. "Dia bahkan tidak melirikmu sama sekali ketika dia melewati kita berdua. Dia tidak mengingatmu."

Hyunbin mengarahkan telunjuknya ke Hyeonwoo dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tahu dia mengingatku, Hyeonwoo- _ya_. Dia hanya malu mengakuinya." Kemudian Hyunbin menyeringai lebar. "Dia tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri kepada makhluk tampan sepertiku."

"Kau tampan, tapi bodoh. Mana bisa dilirik oleh Minhyun _sunbae_ yang seperti bersinar," lugas Hyeonwoo tanpa rasa bersalah, membuat Hyunbin langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di buku Biologinya yang terbuka. "Pastilah dia menyukai gadis yang pintar dan berkharisma, bukan idiot yang bisanya hanya mensontek tugasku sepertimu."

"Oh, kau dendam pada fakta bahwa aku mensontek tugasmu tadi pagi?" Hyunbin langsung memicingkan matanya dengan sadis. Hyeonwoo mendengus. "Iya, iya, aku minta maaf. Bagaimana bila aku traktir es krim?"

"Mengapa aku ditakdirkan untuk berteman denganmu? Baiklah," keluh Hyeonwoo lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat Hyunbin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hyeonwoo tidak bisa mengatakan tidak jika sudah menyangkut soal es krim dan itu mempermudah jalan Hyunbin dalam menyalin tugasnya. "Tapi aku minta yang _cone_ untuk kali ini."

"Siap!"

Keduanya berjalan menuju kantin dengan racauan Hyeonwoo mengenai soal Biologi yang tidak masuk logikanya. Pelajaran Biologi memang selalu menjadi kelemahan terbesar Hyeonwoo, membuatnya mempertanyakan apa motivasinya masuk ke SMA Sains ketika ia sudah menjadi bintang _endorse_ di Instagram. "Aku akan menjadi model setelah aku lulus nanti," kata Hyeonwoo dengan penuh tekad. "Aku ogah bergelut lebih lama dengan sesuatu yang penuh kejahatan bernama Biologi."

"Rasa bencimu pada Biologi tidak bisa kucerna, Hyeonwoo- _ya_ ," komentar Hyunbin sambil merogoh saku kemejanya, berusaha mengambil uang. "Biologi tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada hidupmu."

"Eksistensinya saja sudah merupakan kesalahan fatal."

"Oke, berhenti menggunakan kosakata rumit, kau tahu temanmu ini sulit mema—Aduh!"

Badan Hyunbin menubruk badan lainnya, membuatnya terhuyung jatuh ke depan. Hyeonwoo mengeluarkan pekikan, membuat Hyunbin mencatat di dalam otaknya untuk menggoda temannya nanti.

Sosok Hwang Minhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan kuat masuk ke indera penglihatannya.

Beruntunglah Hyunbin memiliki respon yang cepat, ia langsung meletakkan tangannya di bagian belakang kepala kakak kelasnya itu agar tidak berbenturan langsung dengan lantai. Dia merasa beruntung bahwa setidaknya ia mendapatkan sedikit ilmu dari pelajaran Biologi yang Hyeonwoo benci, bagian belakang kepala harus dijaga dengan sangat baik karena itu akan berhubungan langsung dengan keseimbangan tubuh.

Tulang-tulang Hyunbin menghantam lantai dengan keras, membuat ia mendesis tertahan karena rasa sakitnya. Sikut tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menahan beban tubuhnya agar tidak benar-benar menindih Minhyun, karena ia sadar diri bahwa badannya berat dan Minhyun tampaknya sudah cukup kasihan karena badannya bertenturan langsung dengan lantai.

Mata Minhyun masih terpejam erat dengan gurat takut yang menggemaskan, membuat Hyunbin malah tersenyum.

Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai-sampai bisa melihat wajah gebetan dari jarak yang sedekat ini? Peduli amat dengan tulang-tulang tangannya yang terasa nyut-nyutan sekarang, dia benar-benar menyukai wajah Minhyun yang terlihat super imut saat ini.

Secara perlahan, mata Minhyun terbuka. Ketika ia mengerjap sekali, Hyunbin langsung menyapanya. "Halo, Minhyun _sunbae_ , kita berjumpa lagi."

"Kwon Hyunbin?!" Kedua bola mata Minhyun melebar penuh karena terkejut. Hyunbin mengangguk lalu tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Setiap manusia memang pasti memiliki kelemahan tersendiri, tidak peduli sesempurna apa mereka di luarnya. Dan Hyunbin menyadari bahwa Minhyun tampaknya memiliki respon yang lambat dalam mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. "Mengagumi _Sunbae_ ," jawab Hyunbin dengan jahil. Rona merah langsung menjalar di pipi Minhyun tanpa Hyunbin sangka. " _Sunbae_ manis sekali."

Hyunbin merasakan Minhyun mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh, membuat Hyunbin terguling pelan ke sisinya. Beruntunglah koridor sekolah yang mereka lewati tidak ramai. Hyunbin bisa melihat Hyeonwoo masih memasang ekspresi syok sambil memandangnya. Dasar anak aneh. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kwon Hyunbin?!"

Tampaknya kekejaman Minhyun sudah kembali, dia terlihat seperti siap memukul Hyunbin dengan penggaris seperti yang biasa ia lakukan—tetapi kini wajahnya memerah dan ia terlihat malu. Hyunbin bisa gila hanya karena melihatnya. Hyunbin beranjak bangkit, begitu juga dengan Minhyun.

" _Annyeong_ , Minhyun _sunbae_ ," sapa Hyunbin lagi, membungkuk dalam ke Minhyun. Ia menyenggol Hyeonwoo untuk membungkuk bersamanya, yang direspon lambat-lambat oleh temannya. "Maafkan aku karena menabrak _Sunbae_ , tidak ada unsur kesengajaan, kok."

"Kau memiliki mata, kan? Apa kau gunakan matamu? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku yang sebesar ini tidak terlihat," cecar Minhyun dengan dingin, membuat Hyeonwoo langsung meremas lengan kemeja Hyunbin karena takut. Hyunbin bisa melihat Minhyun melirik Hyeonwoo dan remasan di lengannya, sebelum Minhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sedang mengambil uang di sakuku, _Sunbae_. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Mengapa kau selalu mencecarku, sih?" Hyunbin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak terima. "Biasanya _Sunbae_ hanya tersenyum kalem dan tidak menganggapnya masalah besar pada orang lain. Aku sudah menyelamatkan _Sunbae_ dari hantaman keras di kepala, ngomong-ngomong."

Minhyun menggembungkan pipinya singkat—Hyunbin sangat yakin bahwa itu refleks—sebelum ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku maafkan," katanya, kini sorot matanya melembut. "Lain kali, jalan dengan hati-hati. Beruntunglah aku tidak membawa apapun. Bagaimana jika kau menabrak orang yang membawa kopi atau makanan yang panas? Itu akan lebih mencelakakan kalian berdua."

Hyunbin mengangguk-angguk patuh bersama Hyeonwoo bagai anak anjing yang diberi arahan oleh tuannya. Minhyun baru akan membuka mulutnya lagi sebelum ada suara memanggilnya, "Minhyun- _ah_!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh dan menemukan mantan Ketua OSIS Kim Jonghyun berjalan ke arah mereka. Hyunbin dan Hyeonwoo langsung membungkuk kembali sementara Jonghyun hanya mengangguk singkat ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum. "Mengapa lama sekali? Aron _hyung_ sudah memakimu habis-habisan di kelas."

"Dia tidak sabaran sekali," keluh Minhyun, membuat Jonghyun tertawa lalu menepuk bahunya. Dia kembali menatap Hyunbin. "Lain kali, hati-hati. Ingat perkataanku tadi. Kami permisi."

Kedua kakak kelas itu pun pergi. Hyunbin masih mengawasi mereka berdua sampai benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi dari matanya—sedikit merasa kecewa begitu Minhyun merangkul Jonghyun dengan akrab dan sesekali bercanda dengannya.

"Kau tahu, Hyunbin- _ah_."

"Ya?"

"Kau benar. Minhyun _sunbae_ menggemaskan."

 **.**

Hyunbin hanya bisa nyengir lebar saat Minhyun menatapnya dengan horor. "Terlambat lagi, Kwon?" tanya Minhyun dengan nada takjub yang penuh sarkasme. "Ditambah tidak memakai dasi, kau ini makhluk apa?"

"Aku menginap di rumah sepupuku, _Sunbae_ , itu yang membuatku terlambat," jawab Hyunbin sambil meletakkan tasnya di tanah sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara. " _Sunbae_ sendiri kenapa ada di sini? Aku tidak ingat hari Jumat adalah jadwal _Sunbae_ untuk menjaga piket."

"Anak kelas sebelas yang hari ini seharusnya menjaga sedang ulangan, aku terpaksa menggantikannya," jawab Minhyun, duduk bersila di samping Hyunbin lalu membuka buku bahasa Inggris yang dipegangnya. "Sepertinya hari ini, hanya kau yang telat. Aku bosan melihat wajahmu."

" _Sunbae_ tidak bisa bosan melihat wajah setampan ini," kata Hyunbin yang hanya direspon oleh dengusan Minhyun. Suasana kembali hening, Hyunbin diam-diam melirik buku yang tengah dibaca oleh Minhyun. "Apa saat ini sedang jam pelajaran bahasa Inggris di kelas _Sunbae_?"

"Ya," jawab Minhyun singkat, menopang dagunya dan mulai membaca. Ekspresi wajahnya ketika sedang serius cukup tampan, Hyunbin akui itu. Hyunbin bergumam.

" _Sunbae_ , boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Minhyun bergumam. "Silakan, asal bukan pertanyaan aneh-aneh."

"Apa yang menjadi alasan _Sunbae_ masuk ke Klub Konseling?" tanya Hyunbin. Dia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar penasaran, dia hanya ingin tetap berbincang dengan Minhyun yang mulai melunak kepadanya. "Jonghyun _sunbae_ masuk ke Klub Tari, Minki _sunbae_ masuk ke Palang Merah, Dongho _sunbae_ masuk ke Paduan Suara, dan Aron _sunbae_ masuk ke Tim Debat. Kalian semua memiliki jalan yang berbeda, mengapa Minhyun _sunbae_ tidak bergabung di Paduan Suara?"

Minhyun mengulas senyum kecil sambil tetap membaca bukunya. "Mengapa aku harus ikut Paduan Suara?" tanyanya balik ke Hyunbin.

"Aku pernah mendengar Minhyun _sunbae_ bernyanyi sebagai latar tarian Jonghyun _sunbae_ ," jawab Hyunbin dengan jujur, membuat Minhyun langsung mengadah untuk menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat aku sedang mencari Jonghyun _sunbae_. Aku ini anggota Klub Tari sebenarnya, tetapi tidak terlalu aktif."

"Aku tidak menduga ada orang lain yang mendengarnya," ucap Minhyun, kembali tersenyum kecil. "Aku suka bernyanyi, itu hobiku. Tapi suaraku terlalu lembut untuk bisa bergabung dengan Paduan Suara, lagipula Dongho akan menggangguku terus-menerus soal teknik vokal ini-itu jika aku bergabung."

"Lalu, mengapa Klub Konseling?"

Minhyun menarik napas perlahan, sebelum berkata, "Kau boleh duduk di sampingku untuk kali ini." Hyunbin senang bukan kepalang, ia langsung duduk di samping Minhyun—menyilakan kakinya dan menggumamkan 'terima kasih'. "Hari ini hanya kau yang telat dan guru-guru tidak mengawas. Aku akan memberi kelonggaran."

"Klub Konseling itu sepi peminat sedangkan masalah mengenai kenakalan remaja selalu bertambah tiap tahunnya. Aku memang tidak sebaik itu dalam hal psikologi sosial, tetapi aku ingin membantu untuk mengatasi angkatanku sendiri," jelas Minhyun, mengangkat dahunya untuk menatap langit pagi yang cerah. "Aku bergabung dengan klub ini bahkan jauh sebelum aku mengenal Aron _hyung_ , Dongho, dan Minki. Kalau Jonghyun, aku memang mengenalnya sedari SMP."

"Dan mengapa kau tidak memilih ketua baru? Ini seperti Minhyun _sunbae_ tidak ingin melepas jabatan."

"Dengan anggota hanya tujuh orang termasuk diriku sendiri, bagaimana membentuk struktur kepengurusan yang baru? Dan ada empat orang anggota yang berasal dari angkatanmu, mereka belum berpengalaman," jawab Minhyun, menekuk lututnya dan meletakkan dagunya di antara kedua lututnya. "Tapi apapun yang terjadi, semester genap aku akan menyerahkan jabatanku ke anak kelas sebelas. Kinerja mereka mengecewakan, jujur, dan kupikir mereka lebih baik menjabat satu semester saja."

Pikiran Minhyun sangatlah jauh ke depan, membuat Hyunbin semakin mengagumi kakak kelasnya ini. Sudah memiliki tampang di atas rata-rata, prestasi mengagumkan, personaliti baik, kini ditambah lagi dengan cara berpikir yang terstruktur. "Kau mengagumkan, _Sunbae_. Mengapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi Ketua OSIS?"

Kekehan keluar dari bibir Minhyun. "Tidak, terima kasih. Jonghyun jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam memimpin banyak orang. Aku suka dipimpinnya, dia jauh lebih dewasa dariku meski kami sepantaran." Minhyun kini menatap Hyungbin kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Kau sebenarnya tidak buruk juga, Kwon. Mengapa semua orang memiliki stigma buruk padamu?"

Hyunbin menahan dirinya untuk tidak merona—karena astaga, Hwang Minhyun memujinya. "Wajahku menyeramkan, mungkin. Ditambah aku bodoh dan sering berurusan dengan Minhyun _sunbae_." Hyunbin menyeringai kecil ketika Minhyun kembali terkekeh. " _Sunbae_ tahu sendiri bagaimana pemikiran murid-murid lain. _'Lihat dia, anak itu kembali berurusan dengan Ketua Klub Konseling. Dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah'_. Itu berarti alarm."

"Dongho selalu mengatakan bahwa aku terlihat terlalu tenang, padahal sebenarnya aku tidak setenang itu," gumam Minhyun lalu mendengus pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kwon, boleh aku memanggilmu 'Hyunbin'?"

"Tentu saja boleh, semua orang memanggilku demikian!" jawab Hyunbin dengan semangat. Minhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Hening menyusup di antara keduanya seiring dengan semilir angin pagi menerpa lembut. Hyunbin benar-benar senang hari ini, dia akan berteriak keras nanti ketika hukumannya (yang sama sekali tidak terasa seperti hukuman kali ini) usai karena telah berhasil selangkah lebih dekat dengan Minhyun.

Hyunbin sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari lengan kirinya terasa berat. Ia menoleh, menemukan Minhyun bersandar pada lengannya dengan kedua mata terpejam dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat damai seakan ia sudah lama sekali tidak tidur.

"Apa kau terlalu kelelahan belajar, Minhyun _hyung_?" ucap Hyunbin dengan suara sangat pelan. Ia menyingkirkan poni Minhyun dari keningnya dengan perlahan agar bisa melihat wajah kakak kelasnya itu lebih jelas. "Aku mengizinkanmu memanggilku dengan namaku, kau seharusnya mengizinkanku memanggilmu dengan sebutan ' _hyung'_."

Setelah diam-diam mengambil foto dirinya dan Minhyun yang masih tertidur, Hyunbin memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu bernada lembut sambil tak henti melirik pemuda Hwang yang terlelap.

 **.**

Kang Daniel menarik bahunya saat Hyunbin baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kelasnya, membuatnya mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa?" tanyanya begitu melihat ekspresi horor di wajah Daniel.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Minhyun _sunbae_?" tanya pemuda berambut merah muda yang Hyunbin ketahui bergabung dengan OSIS. Hyunbin semakin mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak berpacaran dengan Minhyun _hyung_." Lebih tepatnya, belum. Hyunbin belum bisa mencuri hati Minhyun.

Daniel menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Daniel lagi, membuat Hyunbin berdecak kesal. "Aku sedikit meragukannya, terlebih ketika mendengar Hyeonwoo mengatakan bahwa kau suka memuja-muji Minhyun _sunbae_."

Hyeonwoo dengan mulut embernya, ingatkan Hyunbin untuk mencekik teman sebangkunya itu. "Aku mengagumi Minhyun _hyung_ , tetapi aku tidak berpacaran dengannya," jawab Hyunbin, kini penasaran mengapa Daniel mengatakan hal tersebut. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus melihat ini dan menjelaskan segalanya."

Cengkraman Daniel di lengan Hyunbin sangatlah kuat, membuat Hyunbin tidak memiliki celah untuk melarikan diri. Pemuda yang lain kelas dengannya itu menariknya menuju area dekat gerbang sekolah yang ramai, tidak seperti biasanya. Banyak siswa mengerubungi mading, tampak sangat tertarik dengan konten mading hari ini.

"Lebih baik kau baca sendiri apa yang tertulis di mading," kata Daniel, mengarahkan Hyunbin untuk melihat ke mading. Hyunbin menurutinya.

 _HWANG MINHYUN YANG TERKENAL TENANG MENJALIN HUBUNGAN ASMARA DENGAN ADIK KELAS?_

 _Telah terkumpul sejumlah bukti nyata bahwa Hwang Minhyun (12-C) tenagh berpacaran dengan Kwon Hyunbin (10-F)._

Di bawahnya, terdapat beberapa foto-foto yang membuat Hyunbin membuka mulutnya lebar. Ada fotonya saat tengah dihukum oleh Minhyun beberapa minggu lalu, ada juga fotonya yang sedang menyapa Minhyun di lorong sepekan lalu. Mengejutkannya lagi, ada foto di mana Minhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan Hyunbin hari Jumat lalu.

Tulisan di bawahnya adalah yang paling mencengangkan.

 _Tidak ada menyangka bahwa Hwang Minhyun yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya akan menggunakan jabatannya sebagai ketua Klub Konseling untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Kwon Hyunbin. Ini seakan memberi kejelasan mengapa Hwang Minhyun bersikeras untuk tidak menyerahkan jabatannya sebagai ketua yang seharusnya sudah berakhir._

Hyunbin tidak mengerti semuanya, namun perlahan ia paham.

Ia tahu ia lambat dalam berpikir, bodoh, idiot, dan segala macam hal lainnya. Tetapi ketika semua mata terarah padanya yang membatu di tempat setelah membaca artikel mading tersebut, ia tahu ini bukan masalah untuknya.

Dan ia langsung berlari.

Dia berlari menaiki tangga, menuju ke area kelas dua belas untuk menemui Minhyun dan meminta maaf atas kejadian ini. Dia tahu, yang dipandang buruk oleh satu sekolah bukanlah dirinya—toh, dia memang sudah seperti itu. Namun Minhyun, kakak kelasnya itu memiliki reputasi yang amat baik, bahkan rumor 'haus jabatan'-nya itu seperti tidak berpengaruh apa-apa baginya.

Tetapi rumor itu kini seperti memiliki bukti nyata dan Hyunbin tahu ia bertanggung jawab akan hal ini.

Hyunbin disambut oleh Kim Jonghyun di ujung lantai tiga. Jonghyun menahan bahunya untuk tidak lanjut berlari.

"Kau ingin menemui Minhyun, kan?" Jonghyun terdengar lebih panik dari Hyunbin, kharismanya seperti menguap entah kemana dan matanya kini diliputi oleh kekhawatiran berlebih. "Temui dia segera, tolong. Dia langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari kelas begitu selesai membaca artikelnya. Dia tidak pernah bolos sebelumnya, itu tidak akan berdampak baik padanya."

"Terima kasih _Sunbae_!" seru Hyunbin, membungkuk sopan pada Jonghyun sebelum ia belari—menuruni tangga kembali untuk mengejar Minhyun.

 **.**

Dari kejauhan, Hyunbin bisa melihat Minhyun berjalan pelan di trotoar—telinganya tersumpal _earphone_ , jas sekolahnya tersampir di bahu, dan bahunya terlihat lunglai.

"Minhyun _hyung_?" panggil Hyunbin sambil menepuk bahu kakak kelasnya.

Melihat Minhyun dari depan bahkan jauh lebih menyedihkan dair tampak belakangnya. Minhyun saat sedang kacau jauh berbeda dari Minhyun pada biasanya. Rambutnya yang biasa tersisir rapi kini agak berantakan, dasi yang ia kenakan terpasang longgar, ujung kemejanya mencuat keluar dari celana, matanya memerah dan sembab. "Kau terlihat sepertiku di kehidupan sehari-hari," ucap Hyunbin tanpa sadar.

Minhyun mendengus pelan, tetapi bibirnya membentuk senyum samar. "Mengapa kau di sini?" tanya Minhyun, suaranya agak parau tetapi masih merdu. "Jangan berani mengatakan padaku bahwa kau bolos sekolah."

Hyunbin menggeleng. "Aku tidak bolos," jawab Hyunbin seadanya. "Aku menyusul _hyung_."

Ada jeda yang panjang. Minhyun menatap Hyunbin dengan tatapan yang Hyunbin tidak bisa artikan, terlalu kompleks. Hyunbin sendiri tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap Minhyun, karena ia tidak tega.

"Aku tidak perlu disusul," kata Minhyun pada akhirnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan aku mengizinkanmu memanggilku _'hyung'_?"

"Ayolah, _Sunbae_ , berhenti menjadi terlalu jahat padaku," keluh Hyunbin, membuat Minhyun memperlebar senyumnya. "Kita sudah di luar area sekolah saat ini dan kau masih akan menghukumku? Baiklah, apapun untuk Hwang Minhyun."

Kedua tangan Hyunbin kini terangkat ke udara, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada hukumannya saat terlambat. Cengiran bodoh ia layangkan pada Minhyun, membuat Minhyun berdecak lalu menarik kedua tangannya untuk turun. "Jangan membuatku malu, Hyunbin. Kita sedang ada di tempat umum."

"Rasanya senang sekali mendengar _Hyung_ menyebut namaku, alih-alih memanggil nama keluargaku."

Dan Minhyun terdiam. Hyunbin menyadari apa yang membuat kakak kelasnya itu terdiam, jarak mereka berdua kini terlalu dekat. Sama dekatnya seperti saat mereka bertubrukan dan jatuh di hari itu. Deru napas Minhyun bahkan terasa di dagu Hyunbin dan Hyunbin bisa melihat jejak air mata yang mulai mengering di pipi Minhyun.

"Aku tidak suka melihat _hyung_ menangis," gumam Hyunbin dengan pelan, mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Minhyun yang basah. "Aku biasa melihat _hyung_ yang selalu memarahiku atau _hyung_ yang tertawa padaku. Tetapi menangis, aku tidak biasa dan aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kau tidak mengenalku dengan baik, Hyunbin," balas Minhyun, lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Hyunbin tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku untuk mengenalmu lebih baik, _hyung_." Ia menarik dasi Minhyun dan langsung mencium bibir pemuda bermarga Hwang tersebut.

 **.**

"Jonghyun yang memberi tahuku. Dan kupikir, ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupku di mana aku benar-benar syok. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, aku langsung berlari ke kelasku—berusaha mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari semua murid padaku—lalu aku mengambil tasku dan memutuskan untuk pergi," ungkap Minhyun sambil menyuap McFlurry-nya. "Aku berniat pulang sebenarnya, tetapi yah, kau menyusulku dan aku tidak jadi pulang."

Hyunbin memutuskan bahwa kembali ke sekolah bukanlah hal terbaik yang bisa Minhyun lakukan untuk saat ini. Dia menarik Minhyun ke gerai McDonald yang memang ada di lingkungan sekitar mereka, mengabaikan rentetan protes yang dilayangkan Minhyun dan petuah Jonghyun untuk tidak membiarkan Minki bolos sekolah.

Beruntunglah Hyunbin masih membawa tasnya ketika ia berlari mengejar Minhyun, setidaknya ia bisa mengatakan bahwa ia absen ke guru pada esok hari.

"Hmm, aku tidak akan membiarkan _hyung_ untuk sedih sendirian," kata Hyunbin setelah mengunyah burgernya.

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak melihatmu sedih. Apa kau sedih?"

Dan Hyunbin nyengir lebar. "Aku memang tidak sedih." Jawaban Hyunbin berhasil membuahkan satu jitakan di kepalanya, membuatnya mengaduh pelan. "Biasanya jika Hyeonwoo sedih, aku akan menemaninya agar ia tidak sedih lagi. Begitu juga dengan aku, Hyeonwoo akan menemaniku."

"Kau sangat dekat dengan Hyeonwoo," ujar Minhyun sambil tersenyum samar. "Kalian pastilah sahabat yang sangat baik."

"Saling mengenal sejak masih sama-sama memakai popok, bagaimana tidak? Bahkan ibunya sengaja memasukkan Hyeonwoo ke sekolah lebih cepat daripada seharusnya agar kami bisa tetap bersama," kenang Hyunbin, mengingat-ingat masa kecilnya dulu. "Aku merasa senang memiliki ia sebagai teman. Sekalipun ia sering mengataiku bodoh dan mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri mengapa berteman denganku, dia tidak benar-benar bermaksud demikian."

"Persahabatan kalian manis," komentar Minhyun. "Dari anak kecil lalu tumbuh menjadi dua pemuda yang tampan, orangtua kalian pasti bangga."

" _Hyung_ mengakui kalau aku tampan?" goda Hyunbin, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Minhyuun. Minhyun memerah tipis sebelum mendorong kening Hyunbin agar menjauh darinya.

"Kau dan Hyeonwoo memang tampan. Banyak yang membicarakan kalian. Sewaktu forum OSIS terakhir, aku ikut menjadi bagian dan tidak sengaja mencuri dengar anak kelas sebelas membicarakanmu," jelas Minhyun, kembali menyuap McFlurry-nya. "Aku tidak ambil pusing soal itu, sih. Soalnya aku tahu kau menyebalkan."

"Aku hanya menyebalkan di depanmu, _hyung_."

Minhyun langsung merinding di tempatnya. "Aku langsung merasa jijik padamu setelah mendengarnya." Minhyun membuang pandangnnya ke sembarang arah, membuat Hyunbin tertawa dan langsung mengusap surai rambut Hyunbin. "Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!"

" _Hyung_ , aku serius menyukaimu."

Minhyun kembali menatap Hyunbin, sedikit merona tetapi menatap lembut. "Aku tahu," gumamnya pelan. "Minki memberitahuku. Dia mengawasi gerak-gerikku."

"Lalu, mengapa kau tetap bersikap sadis padaku?" tanya Hyunbin, penasaran dengan perilaku Minhyun kepadanya selama ini. "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar takut menyatakan perasaanku karena kesadisanmu itu."

Bahu Minhyun terangkat, ia kembali memakan es krimnya. Pipinya bertambah merah seiring suapan demi suapan.

"Mungkin karena aku malu dan tidak tahu harus bersikap apa di depanmu. Mungkin."

 **.**

Pintu Ruang Bimbingan Konseling terbuka, menunjukkan Minhyun yang tampak lega setelah berhasil keluar. Hyunbin langsung berdiri dari bangku yang memang tersedia di koridor-koridor sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hyunbin, yang dibalas oleh senyuman senang dari Minhyun.

"Sudah bersih. Jonghyun sebagai Ketua OSIS angkatanku akan mengklarifikasi semuanya dan memberi sanksi pada redaksi mading karena telah memasang artikel gosip," jawab Minhyun, terlihat sangat lega. "Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan _image_ -ku, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa kau adalah alasanku untuk tidak melepas jabatan."

" _Hyung_ sangat berani," puji Hyunbin kagum. Minhyun benar-benar berpola pikir dewasa, dia sudah jauh lebih matang dari remaja seusianya. Atau mungkin, sebenarnya kelima anggota BPHI OSIS itu lebih dewasa dari kelihatannya? "Jika aku jadi _hyung_ , mungkin aku sudah bolos dari sekolah berhari-hari."

Dan Minhyun tertawa sebelum mendorong bahu Hyunbin dengan main-main. "Bodoh, lari dari masalah tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun."

Hyunbin tersenyum kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Minhyun. Apa dia sudah bercerita bahwa rambut mantan wakil ketua OSIS itu sangat halus? "Oke oke, akan aku camkan itu di dalam benakku, _hyung,_ " kata Hyunbin, melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Minhyun—membuat pemuda Hwang itu berjengit terkejut. "Apa sehabis ini _hyung_ mau kencan?"

"Kencan lagi? Kemarin kau mengajakku jalan seharian, lalu kemarin lusa kau juga mengajakku ke McDonald. Apa kita harus kencan lagi?" Minhyun mengerjap, memandang mata Hyunbin dengan kebingungan yang terlihat menggemaskan. "Aku ingin belajar untuk ujian nanti. Kau juga seharusnya belajar, Hyunbin."

"Aku menyerah jika harus belajar sendiri, aku tidak akan memahami apapun." Hyunbin menangkat kedua tangannya setara dengan kepala dan menggeleng-geleng kuat. Minhyun kembali tertawa, ia menarik lengan Hyunbin lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Kau mau belajar bersamaku?" tawar Minhyun, membuat Hyunbin langsung melebarkan matanya dan mengangguk. Dengan cepat, remaja dengan tinggi yang luar biasa itu mengambil tasnya dari selasar kelas. "Aku tidak menduga reaksimu akan semangat seperti itu ketika kuajak belajar."

Bibir Hyunbin membentuk cengiran lebar. "Aku akan semangat bila belajar bersama dengan _hyung_ ," ungkapnya sebelum mengecup pipi Minhyun kilat, membuat pelajar tahun terakhir itu memerah padam. "Karena _hyung_ itu selalu menjadi motivasiku."

Sabetan sadis menggunakan penggaris diterima Hyunbin sedetik kemudian. "Berhenti menggodaku, Kwon Hyunbin!"

"Astaga Minhyun _sunbae_ -ku, kenapa kamu masih saja membawa penggaris saktimu itu, sih?!"[]

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Minhyun milih Hyunbin untuk setim sama dia OMG MY KOMUPRIME FEELS /matek. Ditambah dia menyatukan pasangan Ongniel, yash emang deh jago bener dia milih orang. Ketimbang timya Daehwi yang dibilang Team Avengers, to be honest aku lebih suka Team Justice League. Karena timnya Daehwi dilihat dari popularitas dan kedekatan dia dengan membernya dan Minhyun sendiri punya strategi yang luar biasa. Dan akhirnya, Daehwi sendiri milih untuk menghindari timnya Minhyun karena ngeri XD

Oke, rambling aku udah kayak narasi drama. BUT YEAH MY WORTOTLE IS IN GRADE B NOW I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, JR LEADERNIM.

Nu'est project 1/2 selesai! Tinggal satu lagi, masih dalam proses mencari plot yang tepat. Proyek yang satu lagi akan lebih kental aura Produce 101-nya, ketimbang dari fanfic ini yang Nu'est centric. Can you guess who's the pair?

And I'm gladly say thank you for Kak Jcansnh, btobae, sehon-ey, Kak Blueberry Jung, dan especially Joshudarso yang pernah komen di salah satu fic kalau Hyunbin mukanya bloon XD Banyak sih sebenarnya pembaca fanficku yang menarik atensiku, cuma nggak bisa aku sebut satu-satu karena banyak haha. Thanks to you all, too!

Mind to give some review? XD


End file.
